Jump The Plank
Chris: Welcome to another season of Total Drama. This season has a twist to it though. Phineas and Ferb characters will be competing to see who win 1,000,000 dollars! Why, because I feel like it. Who will win? And who will lose? Find out on Total Phineas and Ferb Island. (theme song) Chris: And here comes the first contestants Phineas and Ferb. Phineas: Hey, Chris! Where is the resort? Chris: We don't have one. Phineas: We can build one. Chris: No you can't, oh, and here comes Isabella. Isabella: Hi Phineas. Whatcha' doin? Phineas: Well, I was waiting for you to come. Isabella Confessional: I'm here for 1 thing: making sure Phineas becomes my boyfriend. Chris: Here comes Baljeet and Buford. Buford: Hey, where is the 5 star resort. Baljeet: I don't think there is one. Buford: Well, I want my 5 star resort. And somebody will give it to me! Chris: Okay, anyways, here comes Candace, Stacy and Jeremy. Candace: Hello every...... Phineas and Ferb what are you doing here??? Phineas: We got a invatation as well. Stacy: Candace, ingore your brothers. Jeremy: I agree with Stacy. Candace: Ok Jeremy (blushes) Candace Confessional: Jeremy is already my boyfriend, so I hope this game doesn't end my relasionship with him. Stacy Confessional: Candace will only listen to me or Jeremy or Jenny, so it's a good thing i'm here. Chris: Here is more people, it's the Doofenshirmtzs. Doofenshirmtz: Why am I even here? It is filled with teenagers. Vanessa: Do you have problem with that? Vanessa Confessional: Dad is the first one to go. Chirs: Next up it's Agent P, Irving, Albert and Django. Phineas: Hello Agent P! Hey Django! I haven't seen you in a long time. Django: Same here. Watch out for Irving, he is creepy. Ferb: Tell me about it. Irving: OMG Phineas and Ferb are here!!! Albert: Calm down Irving, we don't want to go first. Albert Confessional: Irving is so annoying sometimes, especially around Phineas and Ferb. Chris: Next up are the Fireside Girls: Gretchen, Holly, Ginger, Katie and Milly. Isabella: Hey girls! Where's Adyson? Milly: She couldn't come. Katie: She's on vacation. Isabella: Oh.... Ok! Chris: That was weird..... anywho, last 3 people coming! It's Coltrane, Jenny and Carl. Carl: Ah, Agent P! Here, put this on. It will translate your chatters. Perry: Call me Perry, and awesome! Perry Confessional: Doofenshirmtz is a bad thing. He needs to go. Coltrane: Hi Stacy. Nice to see you here. Stacy: Nice to see you here to. (blushes) Candace: Jenny? You got a invatation? Jenny: Yep. Candace:........Cool! Jenny Confessional: I will win the money so I can promote world peace. Chris: Now that you are all here, we can start the first challenge. Follow me to the cliff. (scene changes to cliff) Chris: Now, before the challenge, I wil put you into teams. Phineas, Candace, Isabella, Coltrane, Doofenshirmtz, Django, Ginger, Carl, Katie, Irving and Gretchen, you guys are The Amazing Armadillos. Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, Jeremy, Albert, Perry, Jenny, Vanessa, Milly and Holly, you guys are the Septacular Snakes. Now here is Part 1 of the challenge. You must jump the cliff into the water inside that tiny red circle. If you jump and succed, you will get 1 point. If you jump but miss, you will gain 0 points. If you don't jump, you will lose 1 point. Now Amzaing Armadillos, you go first. Candace: I'll go. Chris: I almost forgot! You must jump on the plank! Candace: Oh...... Candace Confessional: This is crap! I have jump a plank! What the heck! Candace: Um........ I'll go anways. For the team. Phineas: Go Candace! Isabella: You can do it! Isabella Confessional: She can't do it. (Candace jumps and succeds) Whole team: Whoo!!! Chris: Carl, you're next. Carl: Ummm..........sir......... Chris: What? Carl: I can't do it. Chris: Ok then, you just lost a point. It's now 0-0. Doofenshirmtz: Way to go, Carl! Doofenshirmtz Confessional: Carl is soooooo useless. If we lose, he's going home. Chris: Phineas, you're next. Phineas: This will be fun! (Phineas jumps and lands on rock) Phineas Confessional: Note to self: Never go diving. Chris: Ouch! Anyways, up next is Isabella. (Isabella jumps and succeds) Django: Um.......Katie...... Katie: Yeah? Django: I'm afaird of heights. Katie: Just go. Conquer your fear. Django Confessional: Katie is so nice and smart..... wait, there is a camera in here? Chris: Django, you're next. Django: I can do this.....I can do this...... (Django jumps and succeds) Whole team: Whoo!!!!!!! Django: I did it! Thanks Katie! Katie Confessional: Django is actually really nice. There something about him though....... (Grecthen goes and fails) (Doofenshirmtz goes and fails) (Irving goes and lands on rock like Phineas) Phineas: Irving, you're supposed to be good! Irving: I wanna be like you. Phineas Confessional: Irving can be soooooooooooo annoying. (Katie goes and succeds) (Ginger goes and succeds) Chris: Coltrane, you're the last one. Coltrane: I'll go. (Coltrane jumps and succeds) Chris: Well, it's 4-0. The Sepectacular Snakes, you're next. Milly, you're first. Milly Confessional: I will do anything to win this game. Even betray my own teamates. (Milly jumps and succeds) (Holly jumps and succeds) (Jenny jumps and fails) Chris: Baljeet, you're next. Baljeet: But I'm afarid of heights. Buford: You're afaird of everything. Chris: If you don't go, point lost. Baljeet: I.......won't go. Chris: Ok, then, point lost. Baljeet Confessional: I would go, but I'm afaird of heights. Welcome to wedgie-ville, population: me. Chris: Buford, you're next. Buford: I can't go. I need to go bully Baljeet. Chris: Ok then, 2 points lost. Buford Confessional: ...........What? Chris: Jeremy, you're turn. (Jeremy goes and succeds) (Ferb goes and fails) (Perry goes and succeds) (Albert goes and succeds) (Vanessa goes and fails) Chris: Stacy, it's all up to you. (Stacy goes and fails) Stacy Confessional: I failed. I'm leaving tonight. Chris: Ok. Since the Armadillos won, they get a advantage in Part 2. (scene changes) Chris: This challenge is simple. Build a hot tub. But, because the Armadillos won, they get stronger wood. And begin. You have 3 hours. (Armadillos) Candace: Ok everyone, we need to make sure that we win. Phineas, you know what to do. Phineas: Already on it. Candace: Isabella and Gretchen, help Phineas. Isabella and Gretchen: OK! Candace: Doofenshirmtz and Carl, get materials. Katie, Ginger and Django, you will all help Doofenshirmtz and Carl. Coltrane, you're with me. Phineas Confessional: Candace is a amazing leader. (Snakes) Vanessa: Ok, Ferb's already building, Baljeet and Buford, how are screws? Baljeet: Good enough. Milly: Holly, you're doing it wrong, it's like this. Holly: I know what i'm doing. Milly: Fine, do it your own way. Holly Confessional: Milly sometimes forgets that she is lowest in the Fireside Girls. It's so annoying. (2 1/2 hours later) Milly: Come on, everyone, almost done! Perry: You haven't done anything. Milly: Nobody cares, platypus. Perry: Actually, I.... Baljeet: There is a screw missing. Hey, why is it there. Albert: We need that there, don't take it out. (Baljeet takes screw out and hot tub destroys itself) Chris: Time's up, and it seems that the Armadillo win a night in the hot tub. Armadillos: WHOO!!! Chris: Snakes, tonight, elimanation. (scene changes to elimanation site) Chris: One of you are going home tonight. I have 10 marshmellows, whoever gets one is safe. And the marshmellows go to Holly, Albert, Perry, Buford, Ferb, Vanessa, Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny. Milly and Baljeet, one of you is going home tonight. The last marshmellow goes to.............................................................Millly. Baljeet: I deserved this. Chris: Baljeet, go to the dock of shame. (Baljeet goes on boat and leaves) Chris: Our first dramatic elimanation. Who will leave next? Will Django and Katie ever get together? Will I ever get my raise? Find on Total Phineas and Ferb Island! Category:Fanon Works Category:FerbFlecher151's Creations Category:Crossover fanfics